Bande de Connards !
by Barisback
Summary: Tout le monde déteste le Geek. Heureusement, ils ont un plan pour le faire dégager vite fait bien fait... [ présence de lemons - multiples pairings - OCC ]
1. Chapitre 1 - un vrai connard

_HO HO HO ! Bienvenue sur cette fic dénuée de logique mais pas de sens jeune (ou viel, sait-on jamais) ami !_

 _Que je vous prévienne d'emblée; la fic sera :_

 _1) courte. ( environ 13 petits chapitres, sans compter les possibles OS bonus sur la fic. Genre des anecdotes, des lemons... )_

 _2) ENTIEREMENT COMPOSEE DE PERSONNAGES OCC. Si vous n'aimez pas les OCC, le cul, la vulgarité et j'en passe, PASSEZ. VOTRE. CHEMIN._

 _Sur ce, je vais m'enjailler sur "Super Salope" pendant que vous lisez._

 **Chapitre 1 - un vrai connard**

Il l'avait remarqué depuis le début de la soirée. Belle, charmante, gentille et plutôt bien foutue. Parfait. C'était une proie idéale pour s'amuser. Enfin, se vider les couilles était le terme exact, mais peu importe. Il avait réussi à s'en approcher, à danser avec elle et même à lui offrir un verre. Enfin, un... Vu son état, la jouvencelle n'avait pas dû boire qu'un seul verre, et puis pas de la bière blanche tant qu'à faire. Un fois cette dernière bien pompette, le jeune homme usa de ses charmes naturels afin de la persuader de le laisser la ramener chez lui. Se disant qu'elle avait en face d'elle un gentil garçon, elle accepta avec grand plaisir.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à la convaincre de s'offrir à lui. Enfin, convaincre... Elle était tellement torchée la pauvre, elle a pas dit non ! Enfin, après avoir jouit en elle plusieurs fois d'affilé (trois pour être exact), il la tua de sang froid, et se débarrassa du cadavre dans la poubelle en bas de l'immeuble.

En voulant retourner dans sa chambre, il entendit quelque chose. Un bruit. Un murmurre. Quelqu'un en train de chanter à voix basse. Cette voix, il la reconnaîtrait entre mille. C'était le Patron. **Son** Patron. **Son** objet à **sa** merci. D'ailleurs, puisqu'on en parle, pourquoi s'appelait-il "Patron" me direz-vous. Il est vrai qu'il n'a rien d'un boss. En vérité, on l'appellait "Patron" pour la simple et bonne raison que c'était lui qui dirigeait la maison. Un peu comme une mère de famille.

Il pénétra doucement dans sa chambre. Il avait son casque sur les oreilles, son nez sur ce qui semblait être une partition. le Geek* ( surnommé ainsi parce qu'il était - et avait toujours été - un looser doublé d'un gros connard) se glissa dans le dos du Patron. Il retira doucement le casque de ce dernier, et murmurra, tout doucement, près de son oreille :

"Alors la pucelle ? On attends plus son Geek adoré ? "

Le concerné fut prit d'un violent tressaillement. Il savait à quoi aller s'apparenter la suite.

Il sentit une main l'attraper par le col de son t-shirt noir et le projeter sur lit. Les coups et les insultes pleuvaient sur lui. Aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche. Il était trop terrifié pour bouger, crier, pleurer. Il en avait perdu la force au fil des années.

Soudainement, il sentit ses vêtements arrachés. Il entendit un sordide ricanement. Puis la douleur. Les coups de butoirs qui s'enchaînaient. Des cris bestiaux, gorgés de plaisir, comme l'instrument de torture qui le malmenait, tandis que les rares siens étaient emplis de douleur, de douleur et de désespoir.

Vint enfin la jouissance de son bourreau. Lui n'avait pas jouit, et n'était pas prêt de jouir avec lui. Le sociopathe se retira, satisfait. Il quitta la pièce sans plus de cérémonie, et s'allumant une clope, réfléchit à quel sera sa prochaine victime.

Le Patron se releva péniblement. Cette enflure n'y était pas allée de main morte. Il toussa, crachant du sang. Et merde. Il lui avait pété les dents, en plus de lui avoir ruiné l'avant-bras ! Mais quel enfoiré !

Il parvint à se lever avec grande difficulté. Il chercha de l'aide, désespérement. Et ce fut le Panda qu'il trouve.

Le jeune homme en Kigurumi s'était jeté sur lui. Il l'entraîna dans sa chambre, lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur son lit et parti chercher des bandages. Le Patron ne bougeait pas, la tête baissée, et il ne bougea pas pendant que le Panda le bandait. Les deux hommes restaient silencieux. Enfin, l'un l'était toujours, et l'avait toujours été, et l'autre était encore un peu chamboulé. Soudainement, ce dernier prit la parole, à demi-voix :

" Tu sais Panda... Même s'il me bat et me viole à longueur de temps, je pense que je le Geek est quelqu'un de bien au fond... Je l'aime bien moi... Jamais je ne pourrais lui faire de mal."

Maître Panda roula des yeux, exaspéré.

 _"Désolant..._ pensa-t-il, _Je ne le comprendrais jamais à s'enticher de son bourreau. Enfin, chacun ses délires."_

Le Patron, soupira, las. Il vint se blottir contre le pelage chaud de son ami, réclamant implicitement - mais pas trop quand mêle, faut pas déconner - un câlin qu'il ne put refuser.

Pauvre Patron... Quand son cauchemard s'arrêtera-t-il ?

 _* Dans son sens premier, un geek désigne un looser, qui n'as pas trop d'amis et pas trop de vie. Le cliché du nerd boutonneux avec sa chemise, ses montures rondes, ses cheveux gras et sa passion pour les maths, si on vulgarise. Donc non, ce n'est pas une fièreté d'être un geek, non, puisque c'est une insulte assez violente._

 _C'est court hein ? Et c'est pas très la joie pour l'instant aussi. Mais vous en faites pas, le chapitre 2 sera plus léger, et au chapitre 3 vous allez commencer à vous marrer. Ah si si, je vous assure._

 _ **Un grand merci et pleins de gros bisous à Dkucat et Chysako qui ont gentiment accepté que je les spoil pour qu'elles me donnent leur avis. keur keur keur.**_ _(pour me brosser dans le sens du poil, elles ont dit que ça avait l'air cool et marrant. Et je vous jure que dans ma tête ça l'est.)_

 _Bref._

 _ **n'oubliez pas que si vous voulez montrer à un auteur que vous avez apprécié son travail, la meilleure façon de le faire est de laisser un commentaire, que ce soit pour démonter le texte ou en vanter les mérite, pour bavarder ou juste dire "c bi1 jeu veu la suie te"**_

 _Laissez une review si le coeur vous en dit, moi je vais taper la suite._


	2. Chapitre 2 - l'ami de tous

_Vous en voulez plus, pas vrai ? ( je sens certaines personnes trépigner d'impatience, surtout pour le passage du Prof, du Red Neck et du Hippie, je me trompe ? C'est bien ce que je pensais. )_

 _Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

 _Guest : srsly Chysa t'as que ça à foutre ?_

 _PS : vous ne le savez pas, mais cette fic découle en partie de "True Bloody Love", une deathfic assez glauque et violente qui a mis en PLS le peu de lecteurs qui s'y sont aventurés, puis d'un dessin représentant le Geek en tueur et le Patron en âme sensible. Le tout partant d'un putain de dessin que j'ai vu sur twitter du Hippie en psychopathe MEGA BADASS. Donc auteur de ce dessin, sache que tu dessines bien, et que je te keur de partout._

 _Quand à vous, lisez, c'est un ordre._

 **Chapitre 2 - l'ami de tous**

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. L'occupant de la pièce signifia à son ami d'entrer. Ce dernier s'installa sur une chaise, face à lui. Devant eux, un jeu d'échecs en bois finement sculpté. L'homme en face de lui, retira ses verres fumés, laissant transparaitre ses beaux yeux bleus comme une matinée hivernale. Offrant un grand sourire à son convive, il l'invita à jouer - forcément, il était malin et avait prit les noirs.

Il démarra par une tactique classique : le mirroir. Il lui suffisait d'imiter tout les mouvements de son adversaire afin de le bloquer. Ensuite, il enchaîna avec le classique, l'illustre, l'évident, le coup du berger. Idéal pour pénétrer tout en douceur les défenses ennemies et faire vite tomber la Reine et tenir le Roi en Echec. Sentant le danger approcher, son partenaire de jeu avait rabattu son Roi derrière sa Tour. C'était son droit, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait bougé, et le Fou et le Cavalier avait dégagé le passage. Il saisit sa chance. Il sorti son as de pique, sa Reine. Il la plaça en diagonale, pile en direction du Roi. Un petit rictus fleurit sur ses lèvres lorsque le jeune homme en Kigurumi en face de lui afficha une mine dépitée.

" Echec et Mat mon cher dit-il, satisfait. Il marqua une pause, puis reprit; Tu veux une revanche ?"

Le véritable moulin à parole, se leva, souriant. Il tendit sa main à son ami. Il s'avouait vaincu, tout simplement. En même temps, fallait pas trop espérer battre le Hippie aux échecs...

Le Hippie était un psychopathe froid et taciturne, mais n'aspirant qu'à la paix. Il détestait voir sa "famille" (étais-ce vraiment une famille ?) se disputer. C'était un peu le chef de famille. La patriache. Personne n'osait le défier. Pas même la Fille - en même temps, malgré son fort tempéramment, elle n'avait aucune raison de chercher des noises au Hippie - ni même le Geek, qui d'odinaire - pour ainsi dire - s'en battais royalement les couilles. Il n'aimait pas le bruit, et donc par extension le Geek. Il ne rêvait que d'une chose : le voir partir. Mais seul, il n'y arriverait pas. Hum... Il allait lui falloir de l'aide.

Il attrapa la main du Panda, l'enserrant d'une poigne amicale.

" Tu sais Panda, j'aime beaucoup les parties d'échecs avec toi. Toi au moins tu es calme, tu ne parle pas. C'est très agréable et reposant. Je suis ravis que nous soyons amis, même si je te dois toujours une tarte au citron meringué. Hum... C'est problématique, je suis un piètre cuisto. Je devrais peut-être demander conseils au Patron... Il bailla légèrement. Je me sens quelque peu pris d'une soudaine torpeur. Je vais donc prendre congé afin de me reposer. Merci pour cette partie. Reviens vite ! "

Le Panda quitta la pièce, le sourire aux lèvres. Il descendit les marches avec douceur, désirant rejoindre le salon. Il avait un peu soif, et décida alors d'aller se chercher une bouteille d'Arizona - La meilleure boisson du monde selon l'auteur de cette fic OUI TOUTE TRACE D'OBJECTIVITE A DISPARUE - au thé vert et au miel. Il ouvrit le frigo. Mmh... ça allait être problématique. Il semblait ne plus y avoir d'Arizona. Ni d'Ice Tea. Ni même de Nestea ou autre marques un peu cheap et oubliés de tous. C'était la dech' la plus complète. Coup de l'auteur, d'une lainergie en manque ou simplement mauvaise gestion du stock ? Nous ne le saurons sans doute jamais...

Il referma le frigo, un peu désespéré. Il farfouilla dans la cuisine, se servit un verre d'une subtance verdâtre, poisseuse et collante qu'il mêla à de la limonade, avant d'aller s'échouer comme un cachalot sur le canapé du salon. Au final, il s'était fait un simple diabolo menthe.

Il entendit de lourds pas dans l'escalier. Des pas qu'il ne reconnaissait que trop bien. Quelqu'un qui portait toujours de grosses bottes coqués, un collant lacéré, une jupe à carreaux, un débardeur noir, une veste en cuir et des bijoux à pointes, quelqu'un qui avait de longs cheveux blonds dorés aux pointes de flammes ( "ça fait comme du feu qui consume mes cheveux" avait-elle déclarée). Quelqu'un qui lui faisait perdre la tête, faisant battre son coeur à la chamade et s'empourprer ses joues. Et ce quelqu'un avait un nom : la Fille.

La Fille (surnommé ainsi pour être la seule femme de la maisonnée, hormis Jeanne ) entra dans le salon. Lorsqu'elle vit le Panda, elle le salua chaleureusement, tout en ouvrant le frigo pour chercher un pack de bières fraîches. Elle le salua ensuite plus directement en lui donnant une légère bise, avant de remonter, toute contente.

Il ne l'avait pas une seule fois quitté des yeux. Ah, ce qu'il aimait ses formes harmonieuses, son visage angélique, ses beaux yeux bleus marines... Fait attention Panda tu baves.

 _"Oh. Merci Bari."_

De rien Bro'.

La Fille remonta au grenier, où l'attendait son ami le Moine. De ? Pourquoi le Moine ? Parce que les moines font de l'alcool, bande de petits ignards. Pourquoi pas le vignerons ou un autre nom plus en consonnance avec l'alcool ? Mais parce qu'on vous emmerde mes enfants.

Bon, c'est pas tout ça hein mais j'en connais deux qui meurent d'envie de se descendre mes bières.

 _(Pour ceux qui se demandent pour le début, je faisais partie d'un club d'échecs au collège. D'où mon amour pour ce jeu formidable. Et puis osef, avec un Hippie psychopathe qui joue aux échecs, c'est la vie.)_

 _Btw, qu'est-ce que vous pensez du ship Fille x Panda ? Sérieusement plus j'écris dessus, plus je l'adore *^* (vas-y, auto-suce toi Bari )_

 _Et dire que tout part d'une soundfic sur Berger... c'est beau putain_

 _J'ai un peu craqué avec l'auteur moi à la fin. M'en voulez pas, j'aime bien, pis j'ai pas encore dormi et *regarde sa montre* OH ! Et si j'allais dormir moi ?_

 _ **Ah, on me dit quand l'oreillette que vous pouvez laisser une review.**_


	3. Chapitre 3 - un véritable héros

_Salut ! Voici venir le Chapitre 3 de "Bande de Connards" !_

 _Je suis contente que l'idée vous plaise, j'ai rarement été aussi inspirée que quand je l'écris !_

 _Par ailleurs, je vous ordonne de faire pleins de gros bisous à Galionne qui a fait un superbe dessin du Redneck... dont vous allez découvrir la personnalité maintenant. Keur sur toi sis' (PS : j'ai utilisé ton dessin pour sa description dans le prochain chapitre )_

 **Chapitre 3 - un véritable héros**

" Aaaaah... Il est tellement mystérieux... Beau... Fort... Intelligent... "

Le Red Neck s'extasiait depuis plusieurs minutes sur son idole, idole et grand amour, le Hippie. Le Hippie le fascinait, réellement. Il avait tout pour plaire, vraiment. Mais il avait un petit plus : il était, certes, très mignon, cultivé, intelligent, gentil, un peu froid par moment, mais toujours protecteur avec les siens, le Hippie était surtout, SURTOUT mystérieux. Et il adorait ça.

Le seul problème, c'était que le Hippie n'était attiré par rien ni personne. Absolument rien - hormis la drogue, quand il avait besoin de s'évader, les échecs, la tarte au citron meringué et... Ouais non, laissez tomber.

Forcément, le Red Neck ne le vivait pas bien.  
C'est ainsi que, pour évacuer sa frustation, sans doute; il allait se ballader dans les tréfonds des rubriques maudites de vieux Wordpress, Wattpad et autres Skyblogs : la fanfiction. Comment ça ? Pourquoi pas sur ? Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il est un peu con parfois. Oui bah, on peut pas être doué sur tout les plans hein...

Il farfouillait toujours dans les recoins les plus sombres de ce genre de sites afin de trouver ce qu'il l'intéressait : des lemons entre lui et le Hippie.  
Il avait trouvé une (ou un, aucune importance) petit(e) auteur sur un site à la con qui adorait les shipper. Bahriyusaji ? Barigagui ? Borimagi ? Mmh... On s'en bat franchement les couilles, au stade où on en est. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que l'auteur était certainement fou à lier, mais que c'était l'une des rares personnes à écrire sur ce genre de ship étrange.

Dans tout les cas, ça l'avait inspiré, et il avait finit lui aussi par écrire des lemons Hippeck/ Redippie/insérerunnompotablesvpl'auteurestàchier#rtsictrist, dont voici un extrait :

" _" - Je t'aime Red Neck..._  
 _\- Oh Hippie... Moi aussi je t'aime !"_  
L'homme à la coupe mulet se jetta littéralement sur le Hippie, le faisant tomber sur le lit. L'érection naissante dans son pantalon venait rencontrer celle de son amant. Les deux hommes, aussi rouge que des indiens, commencèrent à ôter leurs vêtements, voulant tout deux s'adonner corps et âmes pendant une longue nuit d'amour. [...] "

Remarquons que l'auteur est une pute à clics ayant pris le soin de couper la partie la plus intéressante de ce lemon écrit de la main du Red Neck.

Aaaaah... Ce qu'il l'aimait... Mais bon, on ne pouvait pas avoir tout ce qu'on veut dans la vie, hum ?  
En attendant, il allait devoir se contenter du Prof. Qui refuserait de prendre son pied avec un as en la matière, même sans sentiments autre que de l'amitié ?

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa doucement à sa porte. Il l'incita à entrer, se doutant (vu la faible intensité des coups) qu'il s'agissait du Patron.  
Ce dernier entra timidement dans la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui.  
Bingo ! Attendez...

" - Patron ? Mon Dieu, mais tu es blessé !  
\- C-c'est rie-  
\- Tatata chéri, pas de mais ! Viens dans mes bras ! "

Ne voulant tergiverser d'avantage, le Patron vint se blottir (non sans difficultés à cause de son attèle) dans les bras du Red Neck qui caressait doucement sa tête.  
Il avait toujours été très paternel avec lui. En même temps, comment ne pas vouloir s'occuper de cette adorable petite chose qu'était le Patron ?  
Après quelques minutes à s'enlacer, ils se séparèrent doucement.

" - C'est encore _lu_ i, hein ?  
\- De ?  
\- Qui t'as fait ça. C'est _lui_? "  
Le Patron baissa les yeux, honteux.

"Je prend ça pour un oui.  
Écoute moi Patron, tu ne dois plus te laisser faire. Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de pacifiste, mais là, c'est trop. Il a pas à te faire ça. Tu dois te défendre, d'accord ? "  
Le Patron hocha la tête, mais il savait très bien qu'il ne le ferait pas.  
Ils restèrent ainsi, assis sur le lit, discutant de tout et de rien. Ils aimaient se retrouver ainsi, en toute tranquilité, pour parler de tout et de rien.

Alors qu'ils riaient joyeusement, le Gothique fit irruption dans la pièce, le visage trempé de larmes. Sa petite étoile jaune brillante (il s'agissant en réalité d'un sticker) sur le front lui donnait un air réellement enfantin, et ses larmes donnait l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'un petit garçon.  
Ce dernier se jetta dans les bras du Red Neck et du Patron, tentant tant bien que mal d'essuyer ses larmes.

" - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon coeur ? Demanda l'homme au mulet, caressant doucement les cheveux du jeune homme  
\- C-c'est le-l-le Geek ! I-Il m'a tapé e-e-et il a cassé mon CD de Ghost* !  
\- Oh l'enflure...  
\- Il va voir de quel bois je me chauffe..." déclara le Patron, se levant d'un air déterminé.

Le Redneck câlinait le Gothique éploré, comme une mère réconforte son enfant.  
Après quelques années à vivre à leurs côtés, le Gothique en était venu à considérer le Patron comme sa mère, et le Redneck comme son père. Avec Jeanne et Virus, c'étaient les seules personnes à s'occuper de lui, et surtout, à l'apprécier. Bien entendu, mis a part le Geek et Mathieu ( qui, il fallait l'avouer, ne servait un peu à rien ), les autres membres de sa familles l'aimait bien, mais bon, c'est pas comme si ils faisaient des efforts...

/

Le Patron s'avança vers le Geek, déterminé à lui faire comprendre que _personn_ e, pas même lui n'avait le droit de s'en prendre au Gothique. .

Il se planta devant lui, poings sur les hanches. Enfin, juste un, puis qu'il a une attèle.

" - Tiens, Coucou ma pucelle ! Bah alors, t'as pas eu ta dose ? T'en veux encore ?  
\- Tais toi.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- T'as touché le Gothique.  
\- Et alors. Je vois pas le problème.  
\- Que tu me frappes moi, ok, mais le Gothique, t'as pas à lui faire ça !"

Le Geek le frappa violemment au visage, le faisant s'écrouler au sol, le nez en sang.

" T'as pas encore compris p'tite merde ? Ici, c'est **moi** le Boss ! T'as rien à dire, juste à subir et fermer ta gueule."  
À ces mots, le sociopathe s'était retourné, s'allumant une clope.

C'en était trop. Le Patron entra dans une rage folle. Une accumulation depuis de trop nombreuses années, prête à se déchaîner.  
Il se releva, lentement, l'oeil mauvais, et se dirigea, tout aussi lentement vers son bourreau. Il lui tapota doucement l'épaule, le faisant se retourner.  
Le Geek n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre. Le Patron lui en décocha une, le faisant valser à l'autre bout du salon.

Après avoir reprit ses esprits, le Geek, fou de rage, dégaîna son pistolet, et fonça droit sur lui, le frappant avec la crosse, le faisant tomber au sol.  
Il apprêta son arme.

"Ha ha ha... Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir m'arrêter avec une simple gifle de collégien ? Ha, laisse moi rire ! Tu vas creuver Patron, tu vas creuver et je vais jouer avec ton cadavre par la suite !"

Il allait tirer, mais un jeune homme en blouse blanche s'interposa.

" Dégage toi ! "

Il le frappa lui aussi, le faisant également tomber a terre.

" Prof !"

Le Patron s'était littéralement jetté sur lui, le serrant dans ses bras.  
Le Geek riait aux éclats. Deux cadavres ? Deux nouveaux jouets !

Il sentit un courant d'air, puis un vide dans sa main. Son pistolet. Son pistolet ! Il avait disparu ! PUTAIN ! Il se retourna, découvrant avec effroi le Hippie, souriant. Mais certainement pas chaleureusement. Un sourire malsain.

" Geek... Voyons... Ce n'est pas une manière de traiter ses amis. C'est très vilain ce que tu as fais là. Je vais prendre ça si tu veux bien. Maintenant, _va au lit comme un gentil garçon que tu es._ "  
Il avait prononcé ces derniers mots en abaissant légerement ses lunettes, foudroyant le sale gosse du regard. Ledit sale gosse qui s'en alla sans rechigner.

" - Merci Hippie... Un peu plus et on était bon pour avoir un second anus !  
\- Merci infiniment Hippie ! Sans toi on serait sans doute déjà morts à l'heure qu'il est !  
\- Ne me remerciez pas, c'est de tout naturel. Il se détourna, retournant dans sa chambre. Je n'ai jamais aimé le bruit de toute façon... "

 _* Sérieusement, quel monstre est capable de faire ça ? - bien entendu, vous remarquerez une nouvelle fois toute l'objectivité de l'auteur devant Ghost._

 _Z'avez aimé ? Tant mieux._

 _Maintenant allez deviner les ships finaux._

 _Hop hop hop._

 _Plus vite que ça._

 _ **Une review = un câlin**_


	4. Chapitre 4 - le mal orchestré

_Hey ! Prêt(e)s pour un nouveau chapitre !_

 _Cool :D_

 _PS : lemon en fin de chapitre. Si vous ne souhaitez pas le lire, vous pouvez le passer, son début et sa fin sont signalés par un petit + entre paranthèses._

 **Chapitre 4 - le mal orchestré**

Le Hippie était retourné dans sa chambre, laissant le Patron et le Prof seuls. Ils s'aidèrent à se relever mutuellement, avant de se faire face.  
Le Patron, les joues rosies, regardait son ami dans les yeux, ses grands yeux bleus pâles. Il emmêlait nerveusement ses doigts, bougeant la tête dans tout les sens.

" - C-c'est gentil d'être v-venu t'interposer P-p-prof...  
\- Oh, ce n'est rien, c'est tout naturel... "

Malgré l'expression calme, posée et confiante du Prof, ce dernier n'était pas dupe. Il avait beau n'être absolument pas sérieux, il n'en restait pas moins un scientifique. Il savait bien que ces rougissements, baigayements et autres signes de gêne n'était pas seulement de la timidité. Non, il en était sûr : c'était de l'amour.

Une chance pour le Prof. Ça faisait un bout de temps qu'il lui tournait autour, sans jamais passer à un acte quelconque, et il rêvait de se le taper. Qu'est-ce que son petit cul lui faisait envie... Et encore, si il n'y avait que ça ! Son visage aux traits délicats, fins et féminins, ses beaux yeux turquoises, ses expressions légères, sa manière d'être attachante...  
Oui, tout lui faisait envie chez lui...

Malheureusement, un problème de taille se posait devant lui : le Geek. Ce petit bâtard estimait le Patron comme étant sa posséssion personelle et absolue : aussi, personne d'autre que lui n'avait le droit de le toucher, le frapper ou le baiser. Il lui appartenait, entièrement. Le scientifique débauché ne pouvait pas intervenir : le Geek lui viderait son chargeur dans la bouche, avant de vider l'autre dans son cul* !  
Hum... Il allait devoir une nouvelle fois user de ses talents d'éloquence pour se faire aider à éliminer le seul obstacle en lui et sa dernière conquète.

Ils se discutèrent brièvement, avant que le Patron ne doivent le laisser afin de "régler des affaires urgentes".  
Fort bien.  
Il allait être tranquille pour élaborer un plan. Il ricana doucement, rejoingnant la chambre du Hippie.

Il y frappa doucement, entrant sans faire de bruit. Son ami était assi sur son lit, écoutant le premier mouvement de "Sonate au clair de Lune" de Beethoven, sans conteste son compositeur fétiche, avec Mozart et Danny Elfman**.

Il se racla doucement la gorge, avant de voir son ami - assis en tailleur sur le lit - rouvrir les yeux et lui adresser un sourire.

" - Tiens, rebonjour Prof. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'amène ici ?  
\- Je vais aller droit au but : J'ai besoin de toi pour faire partir le Geek.  
\- Mmh... Le faire partir de lui-même semble impensable : il est bien trop attaché à son petit confort et à sa petite fille de joie non rémunérée attritrée.  
\- C'est justement ça le noeud du problème.  
\- Oh... Je vois. Et bien, il faut le forcer à quitter la maison. Oh ! Je viens d'avoir une idée !  
Viens, approche..."

Nom de Dieu... Mais c'était du génie ! Dire que lui-même n'y avait pas pensé, lui pourtant détenteur de la Science Infuse ! Qu'il était bête parfois !

Il remercia mille fois le Hippie, et quitta la pièce, satisfait. Il parti se quérir de compagnons pour l'aider à accomplir sa mission.  
Il trouva Jeanne et Virus, ce dernier étant en train de la mettre à jour sur son PC.

" - Tiens, bonjour Prof ! Lança-t-il, content de le voir  
\- Salut Virus, salut Jeanne. J'aurais besoin de vôtre aide pour une mission de la plus haute importance... "

Il leur raconta le plan de son ami le psychopathe.  
Génial, tout simplement génial.

Il se félicita plusieurs fois de sa fourberie, et, plus que satisfait, décida d'aller fêter ça dignement, en allant baiser avec le Red Neck tiens.  
Ils étaient sex friends après tout, alors, pourquoi s'en priver ?

 _[ à la base je voulais terminer le chapitre ici, mais je me suis dis que j'avais encore jamais écrit de lemons avec le Prof/le Red Neck. Du coup, lemon. ]_

(+) L'homme de science pénétra dans la chambre de son partenaire, la chemise légerement déboutonnée, laissant entrevoir son torse clair. Son jean était déjà déboutonné, et son air enjôleur laisser deviner qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de venir jouer aux cartes...  
Le Red Neck vint l'accueillir à bras ouvert, ayant lui aussi une certaine envie de se faire prendre. Bien entendu, il aurait largement préféré que ce soit le Hippie qui vienne s'occuper de son entrée ( ou jardin d'Eden, selon une certaine Dagriousaji ) et le travaille pendant des plombes, à l'en faire hurler de plaisir. Mais bordel, qu'est-ce que le scientifique lui faisait envie...

Il referma la porte derrière eux, puis ils allèrent se jetter sur le lit. Le Prof embrassa langoureusement le ricain, retirant son short (moulant) déchiré, le jettant négligement sur le sol. Alors que d'une main il caressait la bosse déformant le boxer bleu clair de son vis a vis, il enleva de l'autre son t-shirt bleu à tête d'indien noué à la taille, se penchant sur son torse dénudé afin de titiler ses boutons de chairs de sa langue experte.  
Il retira son propre bas, - à savoir un jean - frottant leur deux érections naissantes à travers leurs barrières textiles, avant de faire sauter la blouse et la chemise à leur tour.

Ils frottaient lascivement leurs bassins l'un à l'autre, avant de retirer le dernier et ultime mur entre leurs deux corps.  
Ils se redressèrent, frottant leurs verge l'une à l'autre, faisant se rencontrer leurs glands de temps à autre.  
C'était bon. Trop bon. Ils perdaient déjà pied juste ainsi, c'était tout simplement... Exquis.

Le Red Neck s'ageunouilla devant le binoclard - qui retira ses lunettes par pure précaution. Il embrassa délicatement le bout de sa verge, avant de passer sa langue sur les veines déjà apparentes sur son sexe gonflé d'envie et gorgé de sang. Après avoir fait languir son partenaire assez longtemps à son goût, il finit par prendre sa verge en bouche, exécutant de légers va-et-vient avec sa tête.

Le débauché - on ne comptait plus le nombre de rapports/partenaires sexuels à son actif - poussait de petits gémissements de plaisir, agrippant la tigniasse de son amant du soir.  
Alors qu'il sentait la jouissance approcher, il se retira subitement.

" Je veux jouir... En toi... "

Sans qu'il n'est besoin d'ajouter quoique ce soit, le coupe mulet s'allongea devant lui, lui montrant ses portes du Paradis. Ne se faisant pas prier d'avantage, le Prof s'imisca en lui, dans un soupir de satisfaction. Il commença de succulents coups de reins, que le soumis se fit une joie d'approfondir en bougeant les hanches.  
Après plusieurs minutes à se faire travailler, il se libéra dans une multitudes de petits gémissements, suivit de son amant.  
(+) Ce dernier se retira, et s'éffondra, épuisé, mais comblé. Le Red Neck vint s'affaler sur lui, se posant sur son torse. Ils s'échangèrent un bref baiser, tout deux très satisfait de leur rapport.

" - Hé, Red Neck...  
\- ... "

Zut, déjà dans les bras de Morphée. Bon, tant pis, il lui demandera plus tard. Pour le moment, le sommeil lui était primordial.

 _*Oui il s'agit d'une allusion sexuelle._  
 _** Pour ceux qui voient pas qui c'est, c'est juste le bonhomme qui compose les musiques des films de Tim Burton. Il a aussi fait la bande-son de Men In Black il me semble._

 _Bouh._

 _Que pensez-vous du ship Red Neck/Prof ? Perso je l'aime bien (avec ces personnalitées là btw)_

 _Bref._

 _A la semaine prochaine ! :D (car oui le rythme de publication est maintenus à deux chapitres par semaine, dans la mesure du possible)_

 _ **jem bi1 lé sou**_

 _ **mé je pré fer lè riviou**_


	5. Chapitre 5 - un esprit libre

_Bonjour, et bienvenue sur le 5ème chapitre de BDC !, la seule fic qui vous encule par devant et qui viole tout vos apprioris sur SLG !_

 _Et avant de commencer, je vais répondre aux reviews anonymes, ET ON VA COMMENCER PAR MALIBOIEPANDA_

 _PARCE QUE JE L'AI ZAPPEE_

 _VOILA._

 _MeliboiePanda : OHLALA MAIS JE SUIS JOIE QUAND JE LIS CA TROLOLOL !_

 _Nao : Comment ne pas l'aimer ?_

 _Guest : Coucou ! Ohlala les compliments ~ Obah, contente que le concept te plaise ! °^° Toi aussi t'aime les efféminés ? YEAH ! Les best putain ! Tkt tkt, j'avais pas l'intention d'arrêter :3 Keur sur twa_  
 _Chysa : t'es au courant qu'il y a une magnifique option sur l'appli FF appelée "LOG IN" ? ( Mwa ossi jtm bb *keur keur keur*)_

 _Sur ce, lisez._

 _PS : Un grand merci et un gros bisou à Chysako pour son fanart du Hippie jouant aux échecs avec le Prof ! Perso je veux que le Hippie perde un jour et que le Prof gagne de se le taper... ~_

 _Me regardez pas comme ça, c'est le Prof !_

 **Chapitre 5 : un esprit libre**

Le Hippie, assis sous un arbre, ses écouteurs vissés dans ses oreilles, lisait tranquillement sur un air de Mozart. Quelques rayons de soleils passants au travers les arbres venaient lui chatouiller le visage, sans pour autant le gêner dans sa lecture de _the Ring_ de Koji Suzuki. Ah, la magie des verres fumés.

Un peu plus loin, un homme, se promenant dans l'allée du parc, faisant légèrement taper sa canne sur le graviers, posa son regard sur le saule pleureur. En apperçevant le Hippie, il eut un léger rictus. Il s'avanca vers lui, toujours avec la même prestance habituelle, avant de venir s'assoir près de son ami.  
Ce dernier coupa sa musique et referma son livre, lui souriant.  
Il détailla l'homme a ses côtés. Basiquement de même constitution que lui, coiffé d'un chapeau melon en feutre brun, les yeux bleus gris, son visage neutre était décoré d'une petite moustache brune dont il prenait aussi soin que la canne entre ses mains. Il était vêtu d'un costume en tweed beige par dessus une chemise blanche à rayures verticales grises, le tout surmonté d'un délicat noeud papillon noir très sobre, l'ensemble lui donnant un air très distingué.

" - Bonjour mon ami. Que t'amène-t-il parce ici ?  
\- Hé bien, l'air était agréable dehors, et le soleil rayonnait, aussi j'ai décidé d'aller me dégourdir les jambes. Je suis donc venu dans ce parc admirer la flore s'épanouissant lentement, lorsque je t'ai apperçu sous cet arbre.  
\- Oh, je vois. Personellement j'étais venu me quérir du calme de la nature, l'appartement me donnant la cruelle impression d'étouffer. Mais, dis-moi, qu'as-tu fais de ta cravate ?  
\- Je l'ai perdu, entends bien, dans mon sommeil. J'ai pourtant mille fois juré l'avoir rangée dans la tiroir de ma commode, comme à mon habitude, mais en me réveillant hier matin, pouf, disparue !  
\- Et les autres ?  
\- Le même sort cruel ! Et je ne pouvais pas sortir le cou dénudé ! Aussi ais-je emprunté un noeud papillon au Prof. Et entre toi et moi, il a vraiment très bon goût en matière de noeuds ! "  
Les deux protagonistes rirent doucement, amusés.  
Ils entamèrent dès lors une longue conversation, le genre pouvant durer des heures. Ils partageaient leur passion pour le calme de la nature, s'extasiaient sur quelques ouvrages de grande littérature, sur de la musique orchestrale*, et tant d'autres sujets fort passionnants.

Au loin, deux silouettes couraient dans l'herbe en riant, agitant derrière eux deux gros cerfs-volants.

" - Regarde Virus ! T'as vu comment il vole haut le mien !  
\- Attention, le mien va te rattraper !  
\- Ah non hein ! C'est moi le maître du ciel ! Personne ne peut me vaincre !  
\- hé, laisse-moi voir un peu, je vois que ta tête Virus !  
\- Oh, pardon Jeanne."

Le jeune homme leva le bras vers le ciel, orientant sa montre vers les cerf-volants. Le visage de Jeanne, affiché sur le petit écran, regardait les morceaux de tissu s'agiter sous le vent. Elle semblait obnibulée par les formes et les couleurs dansantes.  
Le Gothique, quand à lui, s'éloignait, riant aux éclats, criant des "Tu pourras jamais me rattraper !", "Je vais gagner la course !". Il était tellement adorable comme ça qu'il aurait été impossible de ne pas se laisser attendrir. Ce que fit très bien Virus.

" Hé Virus, tu vas quand même pas le laisser nous battre ?"

L'IA avait raison : il n'allait pas se laisser distancer ! Le jeune homme se mit à courir derrière l'enfant, les trois protagonistes riaient joyeusement, fonçant à toute allure au travers le parc ensoleillé.

Un peu plus tard, vers 15h, 16h tout au plus, les jeunes gens s'assirent dans l'herbe pour faire goûter le Gothique, affamé par sa course contre son cerf-volant. Le petit mangeais des biscuits papotant avec Jeanne qui lui demandait quel goût avait ces petites choses s'émiettant partout.  
Virus, assit par terre, écoutait la douce voix robotique de Jeanne. Depuis qu'il la mettait régulièrement à jour, elle parlait de plus en plus distinctement, et sa voix devenait plus... Humaine.  
Et il adorait ça. En fait, il adorait Jeanne. Enfin, son sentiment s'approchait plus de l'amour que de l'adoration pure et simple.  
Il travaillait d'ailleurs depuis peu avec le Prof sur un projet de création d'une enveloppe artificielle pour accueillir l'esprit de Jeanne. Il espérait ainsi pourvoir vivre un amour plus "concret" avec sa douce.  
Enfin, ce n'était qu'un rêve... Pour l'instant.

 _*désigne ici la musique classique. Le terme musique classique est employé à tord. Pour en savoir plus, fouillez un peu la chaîne de LinkstheSun._

 _VOILOU_

 _C'ETAIT LE 1er CHAPITRE DE LA SEMAINE !_

 _je l'ai fini ce matin dans le bus. #Professionnalisme_

 _Brefouilles, à demain/ après demain pour le chapitre 6 ! (qui sera lui aussi assez calme)_

 _ **Mwa jeu veu d riviou**_

 _ **c monarjen**_

 _ **é c tou**_


	6. Chapitre 6 - Punks Not Dead !

_Salut tout le monde, et bienvenue pour le 6° chapitre de BDC !_

 _ **JE SUIS SINCEREMENT DESOLEE POUR LE RETARD QUE J'AI PRIS SUR CE CHAPITRE.**_

 _Mon Week-end était assez mouvementé, et j'avais très clairement autre chose à foutre que d'écrire, puis entre nous, j'avais surtout pas la foi._

 _Mais je suis de nouveau en pleine forme et je peux désormais vous servir un chapitre de kalitey (dans la mesure du possible)._

 _'fin bref._

 _Merci encore une fois à Chysa (très productive cette Chysa) qui m'a fait un jouli petit dessin sur le chapitre précédent, c'est tout pipou. *keurs sur twa bb*_

 _Bon, on répond aux annonymes, et on y go !_

 _Rouge-Gorge : Ohlala l'indentité secrète etou (joli nom par ailleurs !) OUI BAH IL AVAIT PAS LE CHOIX. (en fait c'est une explication de merde trouvée dans le bus alors bon, ça vaut ce que ça vaut quoi XD ) Je vois ce que tu veux dire, mais c'est pas comme dans Underswap, PERSONNE N'ECHANGE SA PERSONNALITE AVEC PERSONNE. Elles sont toutes originales, même si les ressemblances avec d'autres personnages ou l'apparente inversion peut porter à confusion, mais c'est fait pour, haha ^^' Brefouilles, pleins de poutous sur tes bonnes joues ! :D (owii pleins de coeurs sur lui)_

 **Chapitre 6 : Punks Not Dead !***

Dans le grenier, deux jeunes gens se descendaient quelques bières, souhaitant rester dans le calme.  
Le Moine, pas encore trop torché, papotait tranquillement avec la Fille, sa compagne de beuverie. Ils parlaient des membres de leur "famille".  
Il s'étaient mis d'accord sur deux faits évidents : que le Hippie était vachement classe, et que le Geek était un vrai connard. Mais genre vraiment.

Ils furent ensuite aménés à parler du Patron. Le Patron était absolument adorable. Gentil, joyeux, souriant, et vraiment, vraiment, VRAIMENT trop chou. Enfin, sauf lorsqu'il mettait ses lunettes de soleil pour cacher les cocards que lui avait fait le Geek. Plus largement, le Patron avait les yeux sensibles à la lumière, et avait besoin de lunettes de repos afin de lui éviter d'horribles maux de tête. C'était sans compter sur son bourreau pour lui péter ses lunettes et s'en servir pour graver son propre nom dans la chair de son "objet".  
Pauvre petit Patron...

La conversation dériva sur le Redneck. Le Redneck était un mec vachement sympa, en plus d'être quand même gravement swagg.  
On avait apprit qu'assez tard l'homosexualité du Redneck. Bon, bien entendu tout le monde s'en doutait (surtout vu la manière dont il mattait le postérieur des autres pensionnaires masculins de l'appartement), mais bon, on a attendu qu'il le dise avant d'en parler.

Après avoir parlé de leur pote au mulet, ils en virent à parler de Mathieu. Mathieu, en sa qualité de bon vieux Hipster portait toujours un béret, un vieux peignoir marron qu'il se trimbalait depuis plus de 5 ans maintenant, et bien entendu, son éternel air blasé et sa tasse de café brûlante "fabriqué en Suède par des artisans marjinaux" (achetée à Ikéa, mais il ne l'avoura jamais).  
Bien que Mathieu soit leur créateur, il était un peu inutile. Ah, quel doux euphémisme...  
En fait, tout ce qu'il savait faire, c'était prendre des photos "artistiques" de nourriture et les poster sur son compte de foodporn sur Instagram.  
Oui sans aucune pression.

Ils parlèrent ainsi d'à peu près toute la maisonnée, jusqu'à en arriver à un point peut-être plus important...

" Dis, t'as quelqu'un dans ta vie toi ?"

Les joues du Moine se mirent à rosir légèrement. Bon, pour dire non, c'est un peu mort.  
Il s'éclaircit la voix, puis pris la parole.

" - Eh bien... Y'a bien quelqu'un mais bon... J-je pense pas que ce soit réciproque... Enfin ce serait bizarre...  
\- Et en quoi ce serait bizarre ?  
\- Bah il est un peu jeune... Dans sa tête hein, chui toujours pas pédéraste** ! Mais je pense pas qu'il puisse ressentir la même chose de toute façon...  
\- Tu devrais commencer par lui dire. Si il le sait pas, tu pourras pas savoir si c'est réciproque.  
\- Pas faux... Et toi ? T'en es où dans ta vie amoureuse ?"

La Fille soupira en y pensant. Elle était amoureuse. Réellement.  
Elle aimait quelqu'un. Quelqu'un de formidable. Mais il ne disait jamais rien. Comment savoir si il était réceptif à ses sentiments ?

" - J'aime le Panda, finit-elle par annoncer de but en blanc  
\- Bah dis-donc, tu t'es pas fait prier ! Dit-il en riant, elle riant avec lui  
\- il est tellement mignon et compréhensif... Bon, bien sûr il ne parle jamais, mais le Hippie m'a assuré qu'il avait une belle voix ! Il paraît même qu'il l'aurait surpris entrain de chanter !  
\- Il est agoraphobe, et la maison est pleine de monde et de bruits, surtout avec l'autre petite merde qui essaie de mener tout le monde par le bout du nez... C'est normal qu'il ait pas envie de parler  
\- Hé mais, tu raisonnes bien putain ! Enfin, quand t'es pas raide bourré !"

Les deux comparses rirent de bon coeur, avant que le Moine n'organise un concours de boisson.  
Ces bières avait bien été montées pour quelques choses, non ?

" - Prof ! Prof !  
\- Virus ? Qu'il y a-t-il ?  
\- J'ai fini le travail que tu m'avais confié !  
\- Hey, n'oublie pas que sans moi tu serais resté à pleurer en PLS devant ton PC poto "

L'IA piégée dans le smartphone de son ami (Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il avait paumé sa montre) fit un clin d'oeil assez glauque aux deux jeunes hommes. L'un frémis d'effroi, tandis que l'autre ne deigna même pas relever.

" - Le programme est installé, on a plus qu'à le mettre en marche !  
\- Parfait... C'est juste parfait. Vous avez fais du bon boulot. Maintenant on a plus qu'à tendre les bras et à le cueillir...  
\- Ouais quand même pas à ce point.  
\- Oui bon ça va t'as compris quoi..."

Hé bah, c'est pas gagné.

 _* "Les Punks ne sont pas morts ! ". Non les Punks ne meurent jamais, et ils sont tout pipous par ailleurs._

 _**Ancien terme désignant la pédophilie, le pédophile étant à la base celui qui aime les enfants, comme un parent aime son gosse._

 _À tout ceux qui se disent "euwi mé le penda ilé mué alor pk leu ipi il entan sa voi ?", je n'ai qu'un commentaire à faire : À aucun moment je n'ai dis que le Panda était muet. Et si vous pensiez que c'était le cas, vous êtes tombés dans le panneau._

 _Alors oui je sais y'a pas énormément d'action dans ces deux derniers chapitres, mais bon, pas d'inquiétude, les deux prochains seront bien plus intéressants._

 **doni mwa di larjen**

 **jem bi1 vo sou mwa**

 **sinan d riviou**


	7. Chapitre 7 - une lueure d'espoir

_Ouais bon je sais, c'est pas ça qu'est ça au niveau des deads-lines. Le problème, c'est qu'en ce moment je vais pas hyper bien, et donc que j'ai pas forcément envie d'écrire. Bon du coup je me suis un peu forcé la main, mais je me suis quand même bien amusée à écrire, notamment parce que BLBLBLBL LE SHIP *sort une armée de navires*_

 _Et encore disoulée, j'ai pas assuré ^^'_

 _Rouge-Gorge : Du coup je dois t'appeler Redneck ou bien ? XD_

 **Chapitre 7 - une lueure d'espoir**

" - Mais ouais... De toute façon ce film il est trop incompris... La salle l'a trop mal perçu  
\- Il est vrai que les spectateurs n'ont pas compris le film, ni même son message, mais je pense sincèrement que le grand public n'était clairement pas prêt  
\- Mais c'est tellement ça. De toute façon ils aiment trop les trucs mainstream pour saisir l'essence du 7ème art. "

Mathieu et l'Homme à la Cravate-sans-cravate, assis sur le canapé du salon, discutaient joyeusement de cet art en lequel l'auteur n'a plus aucune objectivité, à savoir le cinéma, pendant que Mathieu prennait des photos de cupcakes préparés quelques heures plus tôt avec l'aide du Patron. Bien entendu, le Gothique ayant flairé l'odeur des muffins en train de cuire s'était immédiatement rué dans la cuisine et, ayant pris son air le plus mignon possible, avait réussi à faire - maladroitement, mais c'était déjà ça - le glaçage des cupcakes. Il était si fier !

Alors que Mathieu cherchait l'angle parfait pour la photo de ses cupcakes bleus, la Fille passa à ses côtés, et entendit une bribe de conversation.

" - Oh, vous parlez cinéma ! Je peux me joindre à vous ?  
\- Bien entendu ma chère, vous êtes toujours la bienvenue. Oh, mon ami ! Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous ?"

L'Homme à la cravate regardait par dessus l'épaule de sa jeune amie, adressant un sourire chaleureux au Hippie, un peu plus loin dans la pièce.  
Ce dernier lui rendit son sourire, amusé. Il accepta l'invitation avec grand plaisir, se joignant à la conversation sur _The Lobster*,_ un film absolument splendide.

Des pas.  
 _Il approche._  
Un ricanement.  
 _Il est là._  
Un bruit de fumée qu'on recrache.  
 _Merde..._  
Un autre : un mégo qu'on écrase contre le mur.  
 _C-courage !_  
Une main sur la poignée.  
 _Tu peux le faire._  
La poignée qui se tourne, lentement.

La porte s'ouvre, laissant entrevoir le Geek. Il avance, plein d'assurance.

" Bah alors ma pucelle ? On vient pas dire bonjour à Papa ? "

Il fit quelques pas vers le lit du Patron. Parfait. Parfait. PARFAIT !  
Le Patron surgit de son armoire, serrant la canne de l'Homme à la Cravate dans ses mains. Il fonça sur son bourreau, l'assomant d'un coup à l'arrière de la tête. Le concerné s'écroula, inconscient.

Le jeune homme saisit sa chance et s'enfuit de sa propre chambre sans demander son reste. Il devait trouver un refuge. N'importe où, mais il le fallait, avant que l'autre con ne se réveille.

Dans sa course effrenée, alors qu'il ne regardait pas devant lui, il percuta un autre jeune homme. D'abord surpris de rencontrer un obstacle, ses joues s'empourprèrent bien vite lorqu'il se rendit compte de qui il venait de bousculer...

" - Oh, Patron, ça va ? T'as pas l'air en forme...  
\- P-prof ! Je... Je... Il baissa les yeux.  
\- Patron... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- J-je... Je me suis défendu ! Les larmes commencèrent à lui monter aux yeux  
\- Tu t'es défen- Oh non, me dit pas qu'il t'as encore...  
\- Je lui en ai pas laissé l'occasion ! Je l'ai assomé avec la canne de l'Homme à la Cravate et je me suis enfuis ! J-j'ai peur qu'il se réveille et qu'il s'en prenne à moi... Ou pire, au Gothique !  
\- Chut... Ça va aller... Il le prit contre lui. Je suis là maintenant, il ne peut rien t'arriver... " Lui souffla-t-il caressant tendrement ses cheuveux.  
Le Patron n'en pouvait plus, aussi se laissa-t-il aller dans les bras de son ami. Il s'agrippait au dos de sa chemise, sous sa blouse de laboratoire, collé à lui, le visage trempé de larmes enfouis dans ses vêtements.  
Le Prof jubilait intérieurement, malgré son calme apparent. Le seul point pouvant le trahir était son petit sourire en coin.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne dans les parages, avant d'entrainer le Patron dans sa chambre. Il referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui, avant de venir s'installer près de son ami, sur son lit.

" Je dois t'avouer quelque chose Patron..."

É-était-ce possible ? Allait-il lui avouer un quelconque sentiment réciproque ?

" - Tu sais, depuis peu, j'ai mis au point une stratégie pour chasser le Geek de la maison... Pour que tu sois libéré de son emprise, que tu puisse être heureux...  
\- Prof... Parvint-il à articuler, les larmes aux yeux  
\- Patron... Je ne veux que ton bonheur tu sais... J'aimerais que tu puisses vivre sans la crainte de te faire frapper ou violer..."  
Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il le pensait vraiment. Il désirait réellement voir le bonheur illuminer son visage. Il tuerait pour son adorable sourire. Mais plus que tout, il crèverait pour se le taper. Pour avoir déjà un peu parlé au Geek au temps où il avait encore un semblant de morale, il savait pertinnement que le Patron était un putain de bon coup. Sa peau de lait dans laquelle il voulait croquer, ses muscles fins mais suffisament marqués pour être enviables, ses jolies petites fesses bien rebondies... Tout, absolument tout chez lui lui faisait envie.

Il jubilait intérieurement.  
Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne tombe dans son piège...

 _*Pour ceux qui connaissent Unknown Movies, c'est par le même réalisateur que "La Canine". Et franchement, ce film est absolument génial. Allez voir la critique d'InthePanda, y'a peu de spoiler et ça vous donne un petit apperçut du film._

 _Vous avez envioron une heure pour lire ce chapitre._


	8. Chapitre 8 - une grossière erreure

_Chose promise, chose due, voici le chapitre 8 de Bande De Connards !_

 _Je tiens à m'excuser pour la vulgarité du Geek dans ce chapitre. Enfin bon, si vous étiez sensibles, fallait quitter la fic avant..._  
 _Par ailleurs, il y aura une scène de torture, indiquée (comme pour le lemon Prof/Redneck) par un (+)_

 _Bonne lectures bandes de co- gentilles personnes *keur keur keur*_

 **chapitre 8 : une grossière erreure**

Sous la mezzanine, Jeanne, Virus et le Gotique jouaient tranquillement. Le Gothique faisait du coloriage en écoutant "Ritual" que Jeanne passait sur son PC, tandis que Virus parlait avec sa douce IA du petit.  
Tout était parfait. Tout était calme.  
Enfin...

C'était sans compter sur le Geek. Ce dernier se réveilla doucement en grommellant. Ça lui tapait dans le crâne, et il avait du mal à reconstituer ce qu'il c'était passé.  
Tout ce dont il se souvenait, c'était qu'il était venu faire chier le Patron, et que d'un coup il avait senti quelque chose fondre sur l-  
AH LE BÂTARD ! Il avait osé ! Il a osé le frapper ! putain, Putain, PUTAIN ! Cet enculé allait s'en bouffer les couilles, littéralement !  
Il se releva péniblement, lâchant un râle de douleur. Il l'avait pas foiré cet enflure !  
À sa douleur et sa rage s'ajouta une nouvelle chose : la frustation. La frustation de ne pas s'être vidé les couilles. Et putain, Dieu sait qu'il haïssait être frustré. Plus que tout.

Un sourire malsain se dessina sur ses lèvres. Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas toucher au Patron, il allait devoir se trouver un autre défouloir...

Alors qu'elle rigolait joyeusement, Jeanne apperçu le Geek pénétrer dans la pièce. Elle s'arrêta immédiatement, alertant Virus qui foudroya du regard le nouveau venu.  
Il allait se lever pour ramener le petit près de lui, mais il ne fut assez rapide.  
Le gosse se sentit soulevé par un bras puissant, décolant du sol. Réalisant qui le tenait, il se débattit, autant qu'il le pû.

" - Lâche-moi ! T'es qu'un vilain pas beau ! Je t'aime pas ! Repose moi !  
\- Tu vas te tenir tranquille et venir avec moi si tu tiens à tes doigts...  
\- NON ! JE VEUX PAS ! JE VEUX PAAAAAAAS !  
\- Lâche-le ! Sinon...  
\- Sinon quoi ? "

Le sociopathe avait accentué sa prise sur le gosse, plaçant un couteau de chasse sous sa gorge.

" - Faites quoique ce soit et je le bute. J'hésiterais pas. Ça va pas me déranger de me taper un cadavre.  
\- Sale monstre...  
\- Tu crois pas si bien dire. "

Le malade emporta donc la frêle facette avec lui, dans la chambre du petit. Il le jeta sur le lit, le menottant aux barreau et lui grimpa dessus.  
Il releva son t-shirt, le passant derrière sa tête, afin d'avoir une vue parfaite sur son torse.  
Il farfouilla dans sa veste, en sortant une petite boîte d'allumette et un foulard blanc.  
Puisqu'il n'aillait pas pouvoir s'amuser sur sa petite pute attitrée, autant le faire sur sa remplaçante...

(+) Il masqua les yeux du Gothique avec le foulard, et craqua une allumette près de son oreille.  
Le petit tremblait, apeuré. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait violemment et de manière incontrôlée, tandis que son bourreau faisant danser la flamme près de son visage.  
Ce dernier éteignit la première, en allumant une autre.  
Cette fois, il la fit danser près de son torse, l'approchant et l'éloignant quand il le voulait.  
Après l'avoir torturé mentalement plus que physiquement, il décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure.  
Il en alluma un troisième, la fit valser une nouvelle fois près de son corps. Mais cette fois, au lieu de l'éteindre en l'agitant, il l'écrasa directement sur son torse, entre ses deux pectoraux.  
Le petit hurla de douleur, bougeant dans tout les sens, le suppliant d'arrêter.  
Le déviant répeta le processus encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que...

" Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici !"

À la base descendu chercher des bières, le Moine avait été alerté par les cris de douleurs du Gothique. Il avait alors accouru, et franchement, il avait bien fait.  
Lorsqu'il décoivrit la scène, il fut prit d'une rage folle. Il attrapa le Geek par le col de sa veste et le jeta sur le sol. Alors que ce dernier s'apprêtait à riposter, le religieux sorti une dixaine de crucifix de ses poches, avant lui jetter dessus en hurlant des "Vade Retro Satanas !".

Une fois le mal parti, il détacha le Gothique, lui retirant son bandeau. Le petit se jeta dans ses bras, pleurant à chaudes larmes.  
Le Moine caressait son dos avec tendresse, profitant du contact.  
En ce jour, il jura d'arrêter la boisson, afin de protéger celui qu'il aimait.

 _*Je suis pas sûre de l'orthographe. C'est du latin, et ça veut dire me semble-t-il "Retourne d'où tu viens Satan !". Regardez quelques films dans le genre de "The Exorcist" si vous voulez en savoir plus._

 _Vous voyez où je veux en venir ? Non ? Dommage..._

 _Brefouilles, je veux des avis._

 _ **jeu veu d riviou**_

 _ **psk...**_

 _ **heuuuuuuuuuu...**_

 _ **c...**_

 _ **bi1 ?**_


End file.
